


better than the rest / PM

by ObsessedWithBands



Category: PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No PRETTYMUCH, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Brandon Zion and Edwin Are Gay, Brandon and Zion Are Seniors, Canon Gay Relationship, Cutesy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nick Edwin and Austin are Juniors, Nick and Austin Are Straight, POV Male Character, Popularity, Pretending to Be Gay, Prom, Promposal, Sad with a Happy Ending, Teenagers, They're all friends, True Love, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: from zion's POV.according to brandon, promposals are simply another game to be played...to compete against others, and even to show how creative and imaginative you are.after being a part of one...brandon comes up with the idea that him and zion can make the best promposal in their school.ORin which brandon reveals his true feelings towards zion.





	better than the rest / PM

as i adjusted my backpack straps for the millionth time, i walked through the main hallway of my school.

the first bright, overly enthusiastic poster caught my eye. 'the best prom prince for this era: vote for nick mara' is what it said. nick's smiling face looked at me from one of the walls, giving every passing girl a surge of happiness.

ah...it was the beginning of voting week for prom.

"hey, zion!" brandon's voice immediately reached my ears. i looked away from the poster, seeing my best friend charging towards me from the direction of his locker. i met him halfway, reaching a hand out and clapping his.

"it looks like nick is running for prom prince? he didn't tell me." i said, falling into step with brandon and starting to walk towards our first class. brandon shrugged.

"i mean, he didn't tell me anything either..." brandon's voice trailed off, and then i saw his eyes light up. he pointed in a different direction.

"there he is--we can just ask him."

brandon led the way towards nick, who was talking to his junior friends in the quad. _i mean, who cares about getting another detention because of being tardy? obviously not me._

_that brandon...he was quite crazy at times. but he's lucky he doesn't care about what anyone thinks about him._

"hey, guys!" nick exclaimed, noticing us and then giving us both a hug.

"i didn't know you were running for prom royalty?!?" brandon said, playfully punching nick's shoulder. nick shrugged.

"i mean, if it's another way to get girls...why not?" nick smirked at both of us, and we joined each other in laughter. one of the junior girls in nick's friend circle stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"and that's how he got me," she said, a kind smile on her face. nick nodded, looking towards her. brandon and i glanced at each other, a knowing smile reflected on both our faces.

"i see myself as a _potential_ prom prince...yet i already landed myself a queen." nick blushed, wrapping his arm around the girl's waist. he introduced her to us as 'alexys', and i could tell they were in love. i've never even seen her before in my life, but if my friend is happy...then i'm happy.

later, at lunch, the first promposal i've seen this week happened right in front of me.

brandon and i were sitting at our regular table, with all our friends, when suddenly a random guy walked up to us.

"hey, man, could you do me a favor?" he spoke, looking at brandon, who just happened to be the first person the guy saw.

"yeah, what do you need help with?" brandon said. the guy hurriedly put his backpack down on the ground, then rummaged through it for a few seconds before taking out an origami cube.

"could you, um, start recording for me?" the guy said, handing brandon his phone which was already set up to the camera.

"uh, yeah, of course." brandon obeyed. he glanced at me for a moment, a quizzical look on his face. i shrugged, a smile creeping onto my own face.

then the guy just stood there, tapping his feet and holding the origami cube as if it was made out of extremely fragile glass. the three of us waited for something to happen, and soon enough...

"alex?" a female voice called out. the guy who held the origami cube jumped up at the sound, and i saw him search the crowd in its direction. a girl slowly walked up to him, and all of a sudden, it hit me.

"jenna!" alex exclaimed. i watched his face, seeing nothing but _pure happiness_.

"alex?" jenna repeated, her eyes flicking from his face to the cube, and back. i couldn't help but smile, and i could tell brandon also felt as happy as i did.

"jenna, i've known that you like--wait no, _love_ \--art. and origami is art...so i made you this." alex held out the cube for her to take. jenna swiped a long piece of hair behind her ear and started to blush, taking the cube and then opening it up. the cube looked like it only had six faces, but i was astonished to see that it could be opened up into so many dimensions.

"oh my god," jenna breathed, and i strained my eyes to see what was on it.

"read it out loud for me?" alex said, and jenna started to speak.

"love is an art...that can't be rushed." jenna read out loud, opening each side of the cube to read each sentence.

"this took me about twenty-seven minutes to make." she laughed.

"but...i'd spend as many minutes as required in order to ask you this question in the best way possible."

at that moment, jenna looked up at alex again, and i saw her eyes grow bigger.

"will you go to prom with me, jenna?" alex cut in.

the only thing brandon and i saw next was a blur as jenna ran into alex, throwing her arms around him and laughing so loud. probably with all the excitement that was building up as soon as she'd read the first word. 

" _yes_ , alex, of course i'll go to prom with you," i heard jenna say, her voice muffled because her face was smashed into alex's shoulder. brandon caught my attention, and we took a moment to smile at each other before brandon stopped the recording.

brandon came up to me after my last class, placing a hand on my shoulder as soon as i stepped out of the door. i whipped my head towards him, nearly grabbing his shoulders as a reflex.

"what's up, bro? everything okay?" i panted, trying to hide my shock. brandon had this smirk on his face--seemed a little dangerous, but i guess i gotta wait until he explains why.

"so...that promposal at lunch that we spontaneously became a part of..." he said as he started walking off campus with me.

"yeah? what about it?"

"we could do better."

i stopped right in my tracks. i wanted to move my feet, to continue my walk home...but brandon's powerful-ass words stopped me for some crazy reason.

"what do you mean?"

"i _mean_...we could do an even better one." brandon explained. i raised a hand up to my hair, combing my fingers through it thoughtfully. _this is so unexpected. exactly like that promposal at lunch._

"like...make up a promposal for a friend, or something?"

"no, no, zy...i mean _we_ could make an even cooler promposal, make everyone revel in our creativity. i could be the person who asks you, or you could do it, whatever's up to you." brandon's words flew out faster than i could process them.

"wait wait wait--you'd ask me to prom?" i took a few deep breaths while he continued.

"why not? there are always so many promposals, some are unique, some are staged, that's _reality_ , bro. i could think of a unique, maybe really time-consuming promposal, and we could literally blow everyone's _minds_ with this!" brandon exclaimed, clapping his hands cheerfully. i nodded slowly.

"right...okay, well...i mean it'd be okay with me if you were the one asking? i wouldn't know what to do to ask _you_ ," i replied.

"okay, if that's what you'd like. meet me in the parking lot next to my car after school tomorrow." brandon rushed, and then...he said goodbye.

usually, fast conversations made more sense to me than ones that dragged on...but this one really didn't.

\----

when i finally got out of my last class the next day, i strangely couldn't find brandon's car _anywhere_. i was walking to the parking lot, looking for his signature gray civic with the traditional red dice hanging from the rearview mirror--but all i could find were other classmates' cars.

and then people started pointing.

nick came up to me out of nowhere.

"yo, do you see that?" he asked, his pointing finger directed far away from where i was looking. i turned to face his direction, and then i saw where brandon's car was.

"what the _fuck_..." my voice trailed off.

underneath--probably a hundred post-it notes--was a car that _had_ to be brandon's civic.

i felt nick's hands on my shoulders, pushing and guiding me towards the newly pink-, yellow- and blue-colored car. i saw more people walking towards it, with their phones out and their screens on snapchat and other social media sites.

"zion!" brandon's voice came from behind the car. his head popped up from behind the trunk, and i could hear several gasps coming from the whole student body.

"this--is this happening right now?" i whispered to myself. brandon walked in front of me, grabbed my hand, pulled me close to him and then brought me behind his car. everyone followed with their eyes glued to their phones.

on the back of the car, completely obscuring my view of the interior, post-it notes formed the word 'PROM' on the back window. i covered my mouth with both my hands, looking on the trunk of the car which had a huge pink question mark--also made out of post-it notes.

"will you go to prom with me, caleb zion kuwonu? because you're stuck with me." brandon said with a _huge_ smile.

i scanned the area around me--i could see girls smiling and blushing, their hands clasped together with happiness and excitement, i saw phones pointed in my direction, i saw brandon's smile again. but the most riveting thing ever was the fact that i could tell brandon's smile was genuine. there wasn't any bullshit in it. yesterday he mentioned that some promposals were staged, but his smile...i don't know. it just felt like something new was happening. something different was going on.

out of all the smiles he's given me, from the day we first became friends...this one was filled with more emotion than all the other ones.

but...then i saw the disgusted looks on other guys' faces.

"are they _gay_?" a clear voice struck out to me. i didn't know who said it. i didn't know why they did, anyway. but it hit me right in the heart. i looked at brandon again, and his smile was tinged with a little bit of frustration.

"i bet they are." there was another voice. i kept my eyes fixed on brandon's. he sighed and stepped closer.

"brandon, i--" my voice cracked. he shook his head, and all of a sudden--he took my hand. the world stopped spinning.

" _fuck them_." brandon whispered to me. my mind raced.

"do you...did you mean for this to happen? like, did you _really_ want to do this?" i said, my anxiety getting the best of me once again. i could feel brandon's hand squeezing mine, but those voices were still there.

and before i could speak again...

brandon's lips collided with mine.

his movements were rushed, his arms wrapped around me in a few seconds. his hands went through my hair, pressing my face to his as gently as possible. but it was as if he needed me.

and maybe he really did.

his lips feverishly moved against mine, and i found myself leaning into him more and more with every passing second.

then brandon moved away ever so slightly...his forehead touching mine.

"zion."

"...yeah?"

"out of all the shit i've went through. out of all the homophobic lines i've heard around school...sometimes directed towards me, or others..."

"you're--"

"yeah."

"i didn't know."

"but now you do. and i've always wanted to ask you this question for so long now."

and i just _knew_ he wasn't just talking about the question of asking me to prom. it was much more than that.

so i moved away, a few more inches...but our eyes still stayed on each other's.

"brandon..."

"yes?"

i stopped. smiled. and with a sudden, un-explainable surge of confidence, i found myself laughing.

"i think...you just answered your own question." i spoke.

applause erupted around the two of us, and when i looked around...all i could see were smiling, happy faces.

including brandon's...coming closer and closer to mine for another time-stopping kiss.


End file.
